Harry Potter: A New Beginning
by zuppy1212
Summary: A loyal band of friends is torn apart when their leader, a 10 year old, is taken from their grasp. This is a story about a different life of Harry Potter. Rebel Harry, HOC HGRW
1. An awakening

* * *

I don't own any of this story except for the idea, and actually I can't even own that so I don't own anything. Please read and review. Enjoy

* * *

_Please!!! Take me instead!_

_Stand aside Lily, I have no quarrel with you._

_Please! Not Harry, Take me instead!!!!!_

_You leave me no choice Lily, __Avada Kedavra._

_As the Jet of green light raced towards her, Lily bent down and whispered to her son, "I Love You"_

_And with that she crumpled to the floor, dead._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8 years later and hundreds of miles away, a boy woke up, sweating and panting he turned on his side and looked at the picture of his parents. This picture was the only thing the boy had left to remember his parents by. Slowly he began to wake up, and as he woke up his mind woke up to feelings new to him. It was time for him to get out of this hell-hole he called home. So quietly, he slipped out the door with all of his belongings and snuck away into the night.

The next morning his 'family' would wake up to him gone and no trace that he ever existed and them being the caring people they were, would never report it to the police, in fact, soon they completely forgot that a boy had even lived in there house.


	2. Of Explosives and Old People

* * *

I don't own any of this story except for the idea, and actually I can't even own that so I don't own anything. Please read and review. Enjoy

* * *

"_5_"

"_4_"

"_3_"

"_2_"

"_1_"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!"

And with that 5 figures spread across the deserted field and towards a large black marble building. As they got closer, the pearl white moon showed a detailed armament on each figure.

The first had a large rifle on his back, dressed in camouflage a mask of black over his face. The second had two uzis out, pointed in front of her with a large broadsword on her back, dressed in dark yellow and forest green. The third and also the biggest of the bunch, wielded a single bladed axe. Strapped on his back was a shotgun and he was dressed in foggy gray. The fourth figure was the shortest of the group at around 4 and a half feet, holding two magnums and a deadly toadsticker. And in front of these four was a barely discernable fifth figure, dressed in midnight blue robes and black dragonhide boots. He was the tallest of the figures at some where around 6' 4". He had a bow on his back along with a fletch of arrows. On his belt were two hunting swords and other basic needs (explosives, diversionaries, etc.) He also had a katana, accompanied by a vicious looking SCAR rifle.

30 minutes before:

"Silver, your are to set up explosives around the parameter. Jess, your job is to secure the corridors with Rock. Gnat, you are going to be trailing me, giving me cover fire. I will be getting the hostages. Everbody understand? Remember, we will have lots of prisoners so, if possible, don't get into a firefight"

"Yeah Night, you've only told us 46 times,"

"I'll make it 1000 times if that is how much it takes to get it into your thick skull. Alright guys, head out."

As they approached the building, Silver broke away from the group and started on the explosives while the rest continued through the door. The mansion was completely black but the moonlight showed some of what was inside. Hundreds of pictures adorned the walls, all of some past battle or gruesome death.

As they continued, they felt a sense of despair and fear. Rock broke away at a doorway and stood next to a suit of armor, watching the corridor both ways, alert.

Next, they descended down some stairs, to what looked eerily like tortchure chambers and dungeons. As they continued walking they slowly realized there was completely no noise except for the padding of their feet on the stone ground. At the end of the corridor Jess stood guard, waiting for Night and Gnat to get back.

As the two crept into the passageway beyond they realized they were in the jail part of the mansion. Here, it seemed like around 50 people were being held. This was a special ops nightmare, too many week or injured people to get in one sweep. This would mean more possibility of getting caught, and in turn failure. As they were freeing the last prisoner, alarms started to go off all throughout the mansion. Sounds of gunshots could be heard up above, and cries of people accompanied by heavy footsteps carried throughout the hallways.

"Follow me," yelled Night

And with that all the prisoners formed a line behind Night and Gnat. As they came out of the room, Jess joined them. As they continued up the stairs, the sounds up above increased, and Jess turned to Night.

"We better hurry up. Sounds like Rock is in trouble."

"Alright. People move faster"

Taking the steps by threes, Night sprinted up the stars and came out into the middle of a firefight.

Rock was on one side, and 5 or 6 other guys were fighting him. Using hand signals Night signaled to Rock and the others to give cover fire. Silently Night crept along the 20 feet between the sides. As he got around the back he pulled out his two knifes and crept up toward the back of the first man. Reaching him he snapped his neck and lowered him to the ground, dead. He crawled up to the next guy and slit his neck before he could even talk. The next guy took a stab to the back and the heart. Suddenly, sensing something wrong two of the remaining three turned around and were about to shoot but Night was quicker. Before they could even utter a noise a knife was sticking out of each one of there skulls and they fell backwads. Finally the last of the six turned around but before he could see Night, Night was over his head in a front flip and back the way he came. The other man not seeing anything, started to move forward. Suddenly a sharp pain on his shoulder told his mistake, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't just stand there, MOVE!!!" Yelled Night.

Everyone sprang into action and ran out the door, Rock carrying the bound and unconcious guard. As everyone ran into the forest surrounding the mansion, it exploded, sending a fireball into the sky which could be seen for miles around.

The news would later attribute the explosion to a gas leak.

Hundreds of miles away, in a Stone castle similar to the one just mentioned, but ten times larger, sat a wizened man staring at a peculiar object that was spinning in circles in no particular order. This specific instrument had been doing that for the past 9 ½ years. Knowing what he was going to see but with a little hope in his eyes, he looked past that one into another instrument in a glass case in the back of his office labeled Harry Potter. He had many peculiar whirling devices but this one was unique, this one gave off a pure white aura. Sighing, the man sank back into his chair and a look of longing and sadness clouded his eye and a single crystal tear fell down his cheek.


End file.
